Hidden
by DemigodEthan
Summary: This story is set a few years after Percy defeats the Titans and makes peace in the world. Monsters are still out there though, and they are too weak to fight demigods, but they are trying to kill humans. There are demigods that get sent to mortal schools to protect the mortal children there. These demigods are known as The Hiddens.


**Hidden**

**Chapter 1**

**Transfer**

My life in Camp Half Blood was pretty great. I had a lot of friends, a few enemies, and one special girl. I never would think I would be qualified as a Hidden but Chiron insisted. Now, I'm asleep on the bus to my new school. I don't know who the other two Hiddens are besides me and my girlfriend Camryn, but I can only hope for the best.

"Ethan? Ethan wake up." A familiar voice. My eyes flutter open to a warm smiling face. "We're almost there. We just got into city limits." I looked out to a small town surrounded by mountains with snowy peaks.

"Pretty nice of your dad to let us use the sun chariot." I said loud enough for him to hear me all the way up in the drivers seat. The sun god gave me a thumbs up. Ever since Percy stopped the fighting, the gods have been helping their kids out a lot more. This is one occasion, another is when my mother, Aphrodite, gave me a magic mirror so I could communicate with my siblings. I talked with Piper McLean this morning. She is a Hidden out in Wyoming. I looked down on the valley I will soon call home, It was very flat and had a lot of forests but i liked it, it reminded me of camp. As we descended towards an opening in the fields I saw a house through the Mist. I knew there were two other Hiddens in there I was about to meet. Apparently Camryn did too because she gripped onto my hand even tighter. We landed and I stepped off the bus. My pink sweatshirt kept me warm enough for the sudden change of weather, my jeans did the same. Camryn hugged her father before stepping off of the bus. Her clothes didn't cover her enough for the cold, unlike me, she was still wearing clothes for a warm area. A orange tank top covered with a loose yellow shirt and ripped skinny jeans.

"It's a little colder here than it is in Manhattan." She said between clatters of teeth. I wrapped an arm around her and we walked towards the door.

"Well, it is Oregon, so its gonna be colder. Plus your dad is god of the sun, you like the heat." I said in a tone that seemed to peeve her a little. I noticed, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Yup, you did." the voice came from a girl somewhere near the house. I looked around but couldn't find her. "Up here!" Our eyes shot up and we saw a girl with many different colors in her curly hair. She was wearing a plaid shirt and blue jeans. "Us Apollo kids don't like the sun that much." She hopped down and held her hand out, "Hayden Pattadolii, daughter of Apollo." I felt Camryn heat up a little bit. She does that when she's happy, I'm pretty sure I still have a burn on my bottom lip from our first kiss. I shook Hayden's hand with my free hand. "The other girl is inside," She leaned in a little closer, "She doesn't talk much." whispered Hayden. I let my arm dangle and grabbed onto Camryn's hand. We walked inside the house and saw a brown haired girl sitting on the couch reading a book of battle strategies. Daughter of Ares I assumed.

"Umm, Hi?" Camryn spoke up. The girl only glanced at us for a moment. Something told me she was a little like her father, as in a _Don't-mess-with-me-or-else _vibe.

"Told ya," Hayden said while walking in front of us, "Anyways, your rooms are upstairs. Ethan on the left, Camryn on the right. Dinner is at 6." And with that, she walked into the kitchen and prepared food.

I walked upstairs and opened the door to my room. The room looked a little girlish, but what do you expect when the goddess of love designs your room. I set my stuff down and fell onto my bed, "Camryn!" I yelled to her. She walked in to see me face down on the bed.

"What is it?" She asked worried.

I liked to take advantage of one of her abilities, "Sing me to sleep, please." she laughed and started singing in Ancient Greek. It only took a few seconds for me to be out like a light.

**Hope you guys liked it! The owners of the OC's are who I'm especially wanting a review from telling me if they like how their characters turned out. Thanks! **

** ~DemigodEthan**

**I do not own PJO, Hayden or Crystal, Ethan and Camryn on the other hand are mine.**


End file.
